The Diary's of Severus Snape
by Rude and not Ginger
Summary: Following the life of Serverus Snape, through Hogwarts, memorys of childhood, coping with his jealous muggle father, and of course, the infamous war with James and co.
1. Chapter 1

The Diary's of Severus Snape

Chapter 1

A small, shallow faced eleven year old boy stood unsettled on a busy train platform. His greasy black hair falling in lame curtains across his face. He looked around uncertainly by platform ten. His father was a few feet away, talking to a man with a pale pointed face and long, sleek white-blond hair. Severus didn't no what they were talking about but after a few minutes he saw his father hand the blond man a dark silk bag, by the clattering noise from its contents as the blond man pocked it Severus new it was a bag of gold. "Lucius, come hear." The blond man order to a boy of a striking resembles. The younger blond walked to the pair and Severus was waved over by an indication of his fathers hand. Lucius and Severus glanced at each other before turning to their fathers. "Lucius this is Mr Snape and his son, Severus, who is starting Hogwarts. I trust you'll keep an eye on him." The man said looking down on his son, it wasn't a question and Lucius new it.

"Of course father." Lucius bowed.

"Excellent. Well a must take my leave as I have business else were. Good day Mr Snape." They shuck hands before the blond disappeared. Lucius looked at Severus and motioned for him to follow as he disappeared into a supposedly solid stone wall. Severus was just about to fallow when his father took an unnecessary hard grip on his arm. "That's the Malfoy family, treat them with respect. Don't mess up boy." He warned dangerously as he let go of Severus's arm which was beginning to ache under the vice grip.

"Yes father." Severus grunted degradedly before quickly turning and following Lucius through the wall between platforms nine and ten. In his haste to get away Severus forgot to feel nervous about running into a wall and made it through swiftly to find the blond waiting for him. Without a word to each other they boarded the scarlet steam train together.

A/N: I no that was a _very_ short chapter but it's my first time writing and I wanna see how I did. Please review and tell me. I don't mind bad feedback as long as it's honest. If you think its good I promise the next chapter will be _way_ longer. Thanks, Sin lover


	2. Chapter 2

The Diary's of Severus Snape

A/N: Hi thanks very much to gothkat, my very first review, it means a lot that you like my story, nice name by the way. I just wanted to say that I've changed my name from Sin lover to IronFist Shady Gurl. Well hears part two, enjoy.

Chapter 2

Lucius silently walked along the train, Severus trailed behind him, dragging his heavy trunk and trying to keep up with the blonde's fast, elegant pace. They reached the end of the train and Lucius entered a carriage, not bothering to hold the door open for Severus. Severus stood outside the compartment for a few seconds, trying to compose him self. He didn't want to look like an idiot in front of the people his father conceded to be 'proper'. After smoothing down his robes Severus entered and looked around at the people in the carriage. Their were 3 boys including Lucius and 2 girls, all looked around 13. "Snape. This is Dorian Nott, Alsin Crabb, Bellatrix 'Bella' Black and Narcissa 'Cissa' Black." Lucius nodded to each one as he said their names.

"Snape." Bella sneered. "That's no pureblood name. What is this scum doing in their Lucius? What's the meaning of this?"

"My father has instructed me to keep a watch over him…make sure he doesn't mix with the wrong people." Lucius told Bellatrix, sounding disgusted that he had to look after a disgrace to the wizard name. He turned to Severus then. "Just what blood are you, for I shall not take care of some filthy mud-blood. A halfblood would be bad enough."

"I-I'm half blood, my mother is a witch, Prince."

"Prince? I've heard of them." Narcissa said thoughtfully, "They were highly thought of in the days of the last dark lord, Grindelwald."

Lucius nodded none caringly and motioned for Severus to sit. He placed his luggage in the rack and then took a seat besides Narcissa. "So I suppose you'll be in Slythering right? Or a Ravenclaw at least. Their will be no Hufflepuff or a stupid Gryffindor sat with us I can assure you that, Snape." Nott scoffed, looking at Snape in distaste. Luckily Severus's mother had told him all about the different houses, so he didn't look like a fool. "Mind you," Nott continued "you'll have a hard time getting into Slythering as only a lowly halfblood." Crabb grunted an agreement and Bellatrix lathed cruelly.

"Yes, you look like a Hufflepuff." She teased, clearly she, and all of the other Slytherins enjoyed making people feel worthless. Severus didn't replay, he was used to being down trodden by his father, he had hoped that going to Hogwarts would get him away from all that, but clearly he was wrong. But perhaps hear at least he won't get beaten.

The first few hours of the train ride went by uneventfully. It was in the late afternoon that Severus got his first surprise, one he wished never happened. He was on his way to the bathroom when he pumped into a girl with long flowing red hair and the brightest eyes he'd ever saw, they were a rich emerald green. They both feel to the ground with a thud. Severus quickly scrambled to his feet apologizing repeatedly as he held out his hand to help her up. "It's fine. It was my entirely fault, I wasn't watching were I was going…I'm Lilly by the way." Lilly smiled as she accepted his hand and got to her feet.

"I'm Severus, I'm really sorry for-" But he was suddenly cut off when a door banged open besides them and a boy with messy black hair, hazel eyes and glasses came out and stepped in front of Lilly, glaring at Severus.

"Watch were you're going you, you could of hurt the poor lady. What do you think your doing anyway, barging down the corridor like you own the place!"

Severus was slightly stunned, barging down the corridor, all he was doing was walking. Who the hell was this guy, to come butting into his affairs when he'd never even seen him before in his life? The guy turned round to Lilly and gave her a large grin. "Don't worry miss, the ugly greasy git won't bother you again. Some one a beautiful as yourself shouldn't have to look at something as hideous as him. For I, your saviour, James Potter have saved you from his awful smell." James turned back to Severus and wrinkled his nose in distaste. "What, your still hear?"

"Jerk." Lilly sneered, pushing James aside. "Come on Severus, let's get away from him befor we catch something." She grabbed hold of Severus's arm and lead him away. Severus was completely stunned, no one had ever stood up for him before, and he didn't no how to cope with kindness.

"Why did you do that for me?" Severus questioned in confusion once they were away from James, Lilly had taken him to an empty compartment.

"Do what?" Lilly asked.

"Stick up for me. Nobody's ever done that before…Thank you."

Lilly looked surprised at this information, what did he mean nobody ever stuck up for him, doesn't he have any friends. Lilly smiled warmly. "It was a pleasure Severus, do you mind if I call you Sev, only its easier?"

Severus shook his head no, he didn't especially like the little pet name, but Lilly was the first person to ever be nice to him, so he let her. It could have been worse, Severus mused, it could have been Sevy or Sevs.

"Its getting dark." Severus observed. "I suppose we'd better change into or school robes."

"Oh, yes, I expect we better." Lilly smiled, looking out of the window.

"Well, I'll leave you to change. See you at school?" Severus asked politely.

"Yes or course, see you later Sev."

Severus exited the compartment and headed back to the Slytherin one. Already forming an excuse as to why he's been so long up in his head.

Twenty minutes later the train came to a stop and Snape followed Lucius and his companions off of the Hogwarts Express and onto Hogsmead station.

A/N: Not a very good chapter, not very long, I just want to get the journey and sorting out of the way. Next chapter Severus gets sorted, but Slytherin isn't the hat's first choice. Should be up in 2 or 3 days. After that chapter I'll try and make them longer I promise. Thanks for reading, please review, and I'd appreciate it if you have any good ideas I could use for up and coming chapters. If you don't like my story could you please give me ideas of how you think I could improve it.

IronFist Shady Gurl.


	3. Chapter 3

The Diary's of Severus Snape

A/N: Sorry for the delay on updating, I was working on another story.

Chapter 3

Severus stepped of off the Hogwarts Express and Lucius nodded him in the direction of an extremely large man with wild hair and beetle black eyes. Severus slowly made his way over, nervous at the size of the man, all of the other first years seemed to share the feeling. The man, who introduced himself as Hagrid, led them to a huge lake that seemed to be black glass in the pail moon light.

"Sev, over here! Come and sit with me!" Severus looked around and saw Lilly stood in one of the little wooden boats, waving her arm around to get his attention. Severus made his way over to her and they shared a smile. As Severus was about to get in the boat he was suddenly knocked to the side by something. He quickly regained his footing and soon discovered what it was that all most knocked him to the ground. That James boy from earlier and two others, one with shoulder length, shaggy black hair, and the other with light brown hair, were now in the boat with Lilly, James and the other black haired boy was giving him cocky/triumphant grins while the brown haired boy looked apologetic.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" Lilly screamed at James, hands on her hips. James smile immediately vanished. "You're such an ignorant pig, Sev is sitting their so GET OUT!"

"No way," James said, snapping out of his shock of Lilly's not liking him. "I was here first."

Lilly glared at him for a few minutes in disgust. "Fine!" James thinking he'd won grinned like the idiot that he is. But Lilly had different ideas, she pulled back her hand and WAM, she smacked him as hard as she could in his cocky face. She turned on her heel, nose in the air and with a little "Hump!" stepped out of the boat, grabbing Severus's arm she lead him away, leaving behind a shocked trio.

Severus and Lilly found a boat with a sandy haired boy and a brown haired girl which was in pigtails. A small chubby boy with mousy coloured hair joined James and his friends. The boats set sail and soon Hogwarts came into view. Gasps came from all around in awe of the beautiful castle. They docked a few minutes later and Hagrid took them up to a pair of large, heavy oak doors which he knocked on three times. A stern looking women, with her brown hair tied back in a tight bun answered, thanked Hagrid and took all of the new students inside to the Entrance Hall. "Good evening first years, I'm professor McGonagle, I teach transfiguration and am head of Gryffindor. Now, there are four houses at Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. In a few moments I will take you through these doors and into the Great Hall were you shall be sorted into one of these houses. While you are at Hogwarts your house will be like your home. You shall share a common room, dormitory and lessons. Good behaviour shall earn you house points, while bad behaviour shall lose you them. At the end of the year there will be a house cup, rewarded for the most points… Now, smarten your selves up and follow me."

Hastily trying to flatten down their robes and hair the new first years made their way through the doors. Gasps were let out when they looked to the ceiling; Severus had to admit he was impressed. "It's beautiful." Lilly whispered astounded next to him.

Severus looked forwards and saw an old ragged hat on a stool, suddenly a rip appeared and it began to sing. To say Severus was surprised was the biggest under statement of the year.

"_Back in the days when I was new,_

_When the founders were united,_

_I was turned into the sorting hat,_

_So I could place you in your rightful house,_

_Weather it be bold Gryffindor,_

_Humble Hufflepuff,_

_Cleaver Ravenclaw,_

_Or the ambushes Slytherin,_

_All houses have their qualities,_

_Just as you have,_

_So put me atop of your head,_

_Your futures are save with me._"

"When I call your name you shall come up and be sorted." McGonagle took out a roll of parchment and began reading off names. "Abbot, Sally!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Becka, Roy!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Black, Sirius!" Severus watched as the boy with black hair from earlier with Potter went over to the hat confidently.

"Gryffindor!"

Cella, Dorian!"

"Slytherin!"

The line quickly went down to the E's.

"Evans, Lilly!"

"Good luck Sev." Lilly whispered encouragingly to Severus befor going to the stool.

"Gryffindor!"

The L's went by and the other boy with Potter, who turned out to be called Remus Lupin joined Gryffindor. The P's came, the small chubby boy who joined Potter, Black and Lupin in the boat was called up, he went with a squeak. He was sat on the stool for ages and everyone was getting bored, until finely the hat made its decision. "Gryffindor!"

"Potter, James!" The hat hardly touched his head when it shouted out Gryffindor.

"Snape, Severus!"

Severus nervously made his way over and sat on the stool. McGonagle dropped the hat on his head which covered his eyes and his view went black.

_Ah, a tricky one. You have the brains of a Ravenclaw, the bravery of a Gryffindor yet the thirst of a Slytherin. You wont to prove yourself to your father, he scares you and you want to get back at him, you think magic is the way to stop the hurt. You show great bravery to stand up to him, to protect your mother and brother._

_XXXXFLASH BACKXXXX_

_It was dark; the only light shinning in was the pale moonlight from a small window. Crouched in the darkest corned of the room was a crying women, using her body to shield a small boy from her husband who was viscously attacking her and the small child. She was sobbing for him to stop and the child was screaming hysterically, but he wouldn't, he was in a drunken fit of rage. From the other side of the room Severus slowly stood on shaken legs, his body bruised and broken. Blood covered his clothes and the floor were he'd been lying. He slowly made his way over to his mum and brother, every step felt like he had a knife going through him and he was crying freely, salty tears running down his pale cheeks. "L-leave them…a-alone." Severus stuttered out weakly. His father elbowed him in his face causing a loud crack, blood began to poor from Severus's nose, it was broken, to add to a few broken rib's and arm. "L-leave them." Severus sobbed, weakly pulling on his dad's arm. The enraged man turned on his oldest son._

"_You want another round you little shit!" His attention turned to Severus now and he admitted another beating on him while Severus's crying mum begged him to stop, but he just punched her aside._

_XXXXEND FLASH BACKXXXX_

_Gryffindor would do you well Severus. Their you can enhance your power and will to stand up for yourself, but allas, you feel as though you are not ready. Although Miss Evens is in Gryffindor, the only person you feel you can trust, so is Mr's Potter and Black, they make you feel lowly. Also Mr Malfoy expects you in Slytherin. Your father wants you in their. You don't want to enrage him though, do you? I recommend Gryffindor, but I leave the choose up to you._

"…" 'Maybe I should go with Gryffindor…but what of my family, what would he do to me, would he take it out on mother or little Sam? I can't let this happen…I just can't.' "Slytherin."

"Very well, I hope you do well, Severus. SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was taken off of his head and Severus slowly made his way over to his table, mulling over the sorting hat's words in his head.

--Hope you liked.


End file.
